Autobot Attack on Toraxxis
Log Title: Autobot Attack on Toraxxis Characters: * Backblast * Optimus Prime * Shockwave * Bonecrusher Location: Toraxxis Plains - Northeastern Cybertron Date: September 12, 2017 TP: Cybertron Reborn TP Summary: After drugging the Decepticons with an energon additive that made them attack each other, the Autobots move in to capture the Toraxxis mega-refinery. Category:2017 Category:Cybertron Reborn TP Category:Logs As logged by Bonecrusher - Tuesday, September 12, 2017, 7:05 PM Toraxxis Plains - Northeastern Cybertron :The remote Toraxxis Plains of Cybertron are the location of the new Toraxxis mega-refinery and a network of subterranean tunnels. The Autobots' plan has worked -- most of the Decepticons at Toraxxis are either blind overenergized, beaten down from the mass brawling that broke out, or both. Outside, Constructicons, Seekers, and Recordicons either lay on the ground, moaning, or are oddly frozen in place, as if an incredibly localized ice storm whipped up, coated them in ice, and then dissipated just as quickly. Bonecrusher is one such frozen victim. Beneath a sheen of frost, Bonecrusher looks hurt -- half his face has been chainsawed off, and a noticeably large dent suggests he's been kicked or kneed in the oil pan. Muffled cracking sounds can be heard as Bonecrusher tries to free himself from his icy prison, murderous rage in his optics. Finally, one massive arm breaks loose. Icicles fall from his joints as he beats free the rest of his armor. The plan has worked... and now Prime is leading the efforts to mop up himself. "Autobots.. pick a target, and finish them off!" he orders, his accelerator slamming to the floor as he roars towards the refinery. If he could feel genuine anger, Shockwave would be utterly furious. He read Coldsnap's report, analyzed what little information there was to be had, read it again, and still failed to ultimately conclude why Decepticon soldiers would randomly turn on one another without purpose. Whim? Boredom? Did Rumble insult someone again? Whatever the reason, Shockwave hurtles through the air in his laser cannon form, arriving mere moments before the Autobots spring upon them. He twists and unfolds in mid-air, hitting the surface below with tremendous force. "What," he says as evenly and monotone as always, "In the name of Primus is going on here?" Backblast lurks at the back behind Prime, in the semi-darkness of the refinery. After a moment, he transforms and begins climbing, finding himself a nice little spot to hide. He rests his rifle on its bipod and scans the scene below, hopefully unseen and relaying what he's seeing to Optimus With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast unfolds into a robot. Backblast ducks out of sight. Shockwave hears the sound now, of course, since he's no longer wooshing through the sky. Before anyone can actually answer him, if anyone is even fit to, the purple one turns and sees the unmistakable view of Optimus Prime heading in their direction. Shockwave looks down at the crumpled, groaning bodies, back to Prime, and powers up his weapon systems. So be it. "Whatever you have done to yourselves," he states coldly, "You are still Decepticons, and you will defend this refinery. To your feet! Immediately!" Optimus Prime steers right for Shockwave. "Seems your troops are having some.. issues, Shockwave. We're here to clean up!" he shouts as he guns it, intending to ram right through Shockwave at full speed. >> Optimus Prime rams Shockwave! << Bonecrusher turns rapidly as Shockwave arrives, completely distracted from any possible Autobot attack. His crimson optics widen as he looks around guiltily. "I'm... I'm not sure, sir. Something came over me -- over us! I just... I couldn't just resist punching Dirge in his punchy face," Bonecrusher explains. "If you had emotions you'd understand." Once Shockwave calls attention to the advancing Autobots, however, Bonecrusher goes for his pistol. He stands in ground in the face of the inbound assault. As Prime turns to target Shockwave, Bonecrusher aims his pistol with both hands and calmly fires at Optimus Prime's tires. >> Bonecrusher misses Optimus Prime with Pistol . << Backblast centres his sights on Bonecrusher as he takes aim at Optimus. "Not now..." he mutters. "You've got bigger problems to worry about." He grins. He quietly slips an armour-piercing shell into his cannon, shutting off his air-cycling systems and becoming unusually still. The cannon's boom will, he hopes, echo around the refinery and keep him hidden... >> Backblast strikes Bonecrusher with APFSDS . << Smashed into by the furious fury of Optimus Prime, Shockwave is hurled to the side, suffering structural damage from the Autobot leader's casual hello. That Prime - such a charmer. Rolling to his feet, Shockwave stabilizes himself and levels his arm cannon, his advanced processors picking apart Prime's opening line in context with Bonecrusher's hasty explanation. "I bet you are, Optimus Prime," he replies evenly, "But your witty banter will not guarantee your success." Energy coalesces within the barrel and he fires. >> Shockwave strikes Optimus Prime with Laser . << Optimus Prime manages to jink and avoid Bonecrusher's shot, but Shockwave's shot manages to strike. Though Prime appears to shrug it off, and slides to a stop, transforming with his rifle in hand. "Perhaps. But that is not the only weapon in my arsenal." Prime says, taking aim and letting his cannon roar in answer to Shockwave's attack. :The semi launches in the air from the front, the arms unfolding from the sides, legs folding downward from the back as the recognizable and powerful form of Autobot Commander Optimus Prime quickly takes shape before you! >> Optimus Prime misses Shockwave with Beam-Laser . << **BOOM** One of Backblast's shells slams into Bonecrusher, piercing his thick armor and blasting a large hole travelling from his shoulder, through his chest, and out the other side. Bonecrusher falls to one knee, and shakily raises his pistol, firing wildly back towards where he guesses the shot came, since he can't really see his assailant from his hiding place in the shadows. >> Bonecrusher misses Backblast with Laser . << Backblast growls quietly and leans back a bit further into cover as Bonecrusher's rounds spatter around his cover. He leans back out, this time taking aim at shockwave to try and lend more assistance to Optimus. "How about no mate?" He mutters, smirking. >> Backblast strikes Shockwave with 90mm Gun . << Shockwave manages to twist his torso around to avoid Prime's blast. Unfortunately, since he isn't expecting a sudden attack from the shadows, his bulky frame is a perfect target for Backblast who riddles more of his armor with dents, cracks and holes. His optic flares, damage reports cycling through his systems. He snaps off a radio transmission while making precise adjustments to his cannon internally. "Nor mine, Optimus." Channeling his command of electromagnetic spectrum, Shockwave funnels electromagnetic energy from his internal reactor into his arm cannon. With luck, Prime will find this change of pace... shocking. The crackling power flies. >> Shockwave misses Optimus Prime with EM Cascade . << <> Shockwave says, "Bonecrusher, keep that sniper occupied." Optimus Prime performs a duck and roll, dodging the blast. This time, he does not sully the moment with words. His focus is instead on his aim, and he takes another shot at Shockwave as his cannon roars. >> Optimus Prime strikes Shockwave with Rapid-Fire . << Bonecrusher's optics widen in his ruined face as the unseen sniper shifts his aim to Shockwave. "Oh, no you don't!" he slurs, still effected by the spiked energon. Into his radio he replied, << You got it, sir! >> Flexing his gauntlet, Bonecrusher summons a large purple missile launcher onto his right forearm. He shakily loads a massive concussion bomb into the launcher and then aims it in the general direction from where the shots are coming. With luck, Bonecrusher will make a big enough boom that accuracy won't matter. >> Bonecrusher misses Backblast with Concussion-Bomb . << <> Constructicon Bonecrusher says, "You got it, sir!" Backblast seems to get a moment of pre-warning, allowing him to duck into cover as the concussion missile slams into the metalwork in front of him. He growls, bringing up one of his defensive grenade launchers. There's a soft ploot, and Backblast's return fire seems paltry - a small canister that lands, smoking, at Bonecrusher's feet. Moments later, it goes off with a concussive bang and a tremendous flash of light. >> Backblast strikes Bonecrusher with Flashbang . << >> Bonecrusher temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << And so the banter ends, replaced with the sounds of lasers and explosions. The raw battlefield, just as it should be, would probably always be on Cybertron. Unfortunately for Shockwave, those lasers and explosions are largely centered on his body. Facing down Optimus Prime with scattered heaps of shattered Decepticons all around him, his calculations concluded that he would likely only postpone the inevitable at best, but he would not report back to Megatron without having given forth the appropriate show of effort. To this end, he is not done. Rushing forward through the growing smoke of the battle, Shockwave shifts tactics entirely as he holds his cannon arm away and seeks instead to connect his fist with the primest of Primes. >> Shockwave misses Optimus Prime with Fracture Blow. << Optimus Prime does a quick sidestep, and as he does, his hand slides in and a shimmering yellow energy axe slides out. "I've already had my share of that from Decepticons, recently." he says simply, and slashes at the passing Shockwave with the axe. >> Optimus Prime strikes Shockwave with Energy-Axe. << *THUBE!* A small canister flies out from cover and lands at Bonecrusher's feet, emitting smoke. Bonecrusher frowns in confusion -- it's not much of a smoke bomb, and it didn't explode right away -- what is it? Bonecrusher reaches down through the smoke, trying to grab the canister -- which then of course blows up, right in his face. Bonecrusher arghs!, staggering back, covering his burning optics. Backblast smirks and then follows up with his shoulder-mounted machine gun, trying to drive Bonecrusher back and get himself back and able to cover Optimus. He leaves his hiding spot and transforms, deciding to relocate and engage a little more directly! >> Backblast strikes Bonecrusher with LMG . << With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast folds into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie scout car Backblast comes out of hiding. Shockwave takes a few steps past Prime, the blow from the axe not registering outwardly. It hurt, but pain is an emotion for lesser, more emotional beings. More concerning are the warnings from his systems, but he ignores those as well, for he is still not done. Soon, perhaps, but not yet. His cannon, held away as he charged, is now brought back to the fore as the superheated energy stored within threatens to burst. The purple Decepticon whirls, pointing his weapon at Prime at near point blank range. No words, just the featureless shine of his optic, and the cold acceptance that whatever follows, he has made Prime work for his goals. >> Shockwave misses Optimus Prime with Microwave Cannon . << Optimus Prime ducks, and rolls towards Shockwave as the microwave blast sears past him, the paint on his back bubbling slightly from the heat. The maneuver, however, despite serving to get him out of the way, also puts him in position, to grip his hands together and swing them both at Shockwave with tremendous force. "You have LOST! Accept it!" he says as he unleashes his strength. >> Optimus Prime strikes Shockwave with NEVER!. << Shockwave is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. **RATATATATATATATA!** Bonecrusher is indeed driven back by Backblast's machine gun. The Constructicon belatedly looks around for cover, but it's in short supply -- the Decepticons cleared out the plains leading up to the refinery to keep invaders from having shelter, and this is now working against Bonecrusher as he's caught out in the open. Desperate and injured, Bonecrusher merely rushes towards the source of the fire, trying to nail the sniper or at least get close enough to lessen the Autobot's advantage. >> Bonecrusher misses Backblast with Pistol . << Backblast slams down, bouncing on his suspension. His big 90mm gun swings towards Bonecrusher, and there's the loud clank-whirrrr of his auto-loader mechanism. His external speakers crackle. "Take your wounded, take your friends, and leave. This refinery is ours now." He growls, activating a laser-sight to emphasize his point. "GO!" Shockwave is struck. Hard. There can be no denying just how badly Optimus Prime has just whalloped him. Flying backwards, Shockwave hits the ground, his body sparking and failing as his systems begin to shut down to save themselves from long-term damage. With what power remains, however, the broken military commander manages two things: First, he transmits an already constructed report back to Decepticon command. Second, he intones, "I accept nothing, Optimus." The optic powers off. Bonecrusher moves to take cover -- only to come face-first with Backblast's 90mm gun. At Backblast's instruction, Bonecrusher nods. He holsters his pistol, and starts rousing the other drunk Decepticons, getting them moving, retreating one by one. Then Bonecrusher moves to Shockwave, attempting to lift his commander's broken body. Normally this wouldn't be a problem, but with Bonecrusher's extensive injuries, he finds it impossible. Finally giving up, Bonecrusher transforms into his bulldozer mode, and simply pushes Shockwave off the field. Bonecrusher begins to bend in a almost painful looking manner, his body shifting and changing until he settles into the form of a Bulldozer. >> Bonecrusher retreats from the area, leaving himself open to Backblast, and Optimus Prime. <<